


Grief

by Sweetlykissedadora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlykissedadora/pseuds/Sweetlykissedadora
Summary: She didn’t want to blame Adora. Didn’t want to hate her. Glimmer couldn’t help it though, needing to rationalize this heart-wrenching mess to herself. It was Catra’s fault, sure. The pink-haired princess had always known she was no good though, knew she needed to be dealt with. Bow had stopped her once, but ultimately it was Adora who had protected her time and time again. Adora who dared vouch for that monstrous thing. The blonde actually had the nerve to grieve Catra, almost in the way that Glimmer grieved for her mother. She could hear the crying through the halls, and it sickened her.





	Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grief: It cannot be summed up so easily. 
> 
> She didn’t want to blame Adora. Didn’t want to hate her. Glimmer couldn’t help it though, needing to rationalize this heart-wrenching mess to herself. It was Catra’s fault, sure. The pink-haired princess had always known she was no good though, knew she needed to be dealt with. Bow had stopped her once, but ultimately it was Adora who had protected her time and time again. Adora who dared vouch for that monstrous thing. The blonde actually had the nerve to grieve Catra, almost in the way that Glimmer grieved for her mother. She could hear the crying through the halls, and it sickened her.

Glimmer was a baby when her dad was lost in the battle between the rebellion and the horde. She recalled glimpses, her mother crying, and overall sadness in the kingdom. She never truly grasped what it was like to lose a parent, or had imagined what it was like to be orphaned. She regretted all of the times she lacked, showing the proper compassion to others, though. Her life changed as soon as the portal closed, and she felt as if she could fall apart at any minute. Scared, fragile, confused, and numb. All at the same time. It just went to prove precisely how strong Angella was because Glimmer found these feelings absolutely crippling. 

She assumed this was how her mother felt after the king was lost in the battle. Everyone knew her mother felt guilty for ordering the battle, for sending him off as she did. Glimmer felt guilty too, overflowing with remorse for how their last conversation had gone. So many hurtful things were said to a mother who was simply trying to protect her daughter. All because Glimmer refused to strategize. A fat lot of good rushing in to save the day did her, did any of them. 

“Glimmer, please…” Bow pleaded from outside, “It’s been days. You need to talk to someone. Anyone.”

The princesses, Bow, and Castaspella had all been taking turns sitting outside her room. Even Adora, though those shifts were very silent. 

“I don’t need to do anything. I’m the Queen” Glimmer’s voice had started out as a scolding tone but broke into a pained sob. “Leave me alone.”

It was true, she was the Queen now. Never did she think she would hear or say those words. If this was the price of being the Queen, she didn’t want it. That didn’t matter, though, did it?

“Exactly, you’re the Queen.” Bow sighed. “I know you are hurting, more than anyone else. I cannot even begin to imagine. The people though, your people, need you.”  
Glimmer went to reply but heard something move against the door. The Queen figured he was leaving until she heard another voice. 

“With all due respect, your majesty, we’re going to need you to open the door before we take it down.” Adora said, clearly already transformed into She Ra. She was using that tone, where even her words sounded as puffed up as her chest. 

She had some nerve, figuring she could still call the shots. Already charging towards the door, Glimmer waited just long enough to unlock it and teleport. Leaving She Ra to skid across her bedroom floor, the young Queen was now standing beside Bow in the hall with her arms crossed. 

Bow looked exasperated as he looked over at his best friend. He moved to help Adora up, her apparent panic changing her back into her usual form. 

“Ya’know, as your royal advisor, I have to tell you that really wasn’t necessary. Adora is only trying to help. That’s all she’s ever done.” He said as Adora brushed herself off.

“It’s fine, Bow.” Adora assured him, stepping forward. “Look, I know you hate me, Glimmer. I understand needing someone to put all the blame on, to hold accountable. I will be that person if it helps you.” 

With a small scoff, Glimmer rolled her red and puffy eyes. 

“Don’t make it sound like you’re doing me any favors. You are the one to blame. Even today I heard you crying to Bow over your precious Catra. The one you tried to convince us wasn’t absolutely horrid. The one you got too comfortable with, ending up with her opening the portal that ruined my life.” Glimmer huffed, Adora, looking back at her with wide eyes. 

“Glims-” the blonde started. 

“No.” the shorter girl interrupted, voice cold while her eyes shot daggers, “We are not friends. You don’t get to address me as such anymore. Understood?”

Under any other circumstances, the tears welling up in Adora’s eyes would have been enough for Glimmer to take it all back. There was still so much pain coursing through her though. She didn’t even care when Adora ran off, turning her back on her. She hadn’t expected to see Bow as angry as he was though, hands on his hips. Very rarely did he look scary like this. 

“Glimmer, you’re wrong.” He stated harshly, shaking his head. “For so many reasons. This wasn’t Adora’s fault! She would give anything to go back and fix things.”  
Glimmer went to open her mouth, but Bow put a hand up quickly. 

“I’m not finished. Adora has been crying, almost non-stop. It wasn’t because of Catra, though. At least not what we’ve talked about.” Bow explained, “She’s been crying because she lost the only real mother figure she’s ever had and her best friend at the same time. Not only that, it’s all her fault. She is fully aware that you blame her, and she blames herself too. Beating her up about it isn’t going to change anything. It won’t make you feel better, and it certainly isn’t what Queen Angella would have wanted.”

Glimmer’s head shot up to look at Bow, hands curling into fists. As the tears welled up in her eyes, she could only hope to get her words out before she broke down.  
“You do not get to tell me what she would or wouldn’t want.” She spat. 

“Take care of each other.” Bow sighed, gently moving to place his hands on her shoulders. “Those were your mom’s last words. She wanted us all to stick together. For you and Adora to take care of each other.” 

Glimmer let her gaze fall to the floor, knowing she couldn’t look Bow in the eyes. Even though it had been a few days, she hadn’t been able to face Adora long enough to hear what happened precisely. That did sound like her mom, though. 

“This never should have happened!” The girl let out a pained cry, collapsing into Bow and sobbing against his chest. She found comfort in his arms that instantly wrapped themselves around her. “I’m just so angry and sad, and I don’t know what to do with it.” 

“I know.” Bow nodded, resting his chin on top of the girl’s head. “It’s okay to feel all of that. It’s not okay to take it out on Adora.” 

Glimmer nodded, pulling away after another minute to lead them into her room. It certainly didn’t look right to be a wreck in the hallway. After closing the door behind them, Bow walked Glimmer over to sit in her windowsill.

“As my advisor, you are going to tell me I owe her an apology, aren’t you?” Glimmer sighed, looking out the window. She already knew the answer. “I just don’t know how I’m supposed to face her. It makes me so overwhelmed with different emotions, and now I’m adding embarrassment onto the list?”

“Trust me, she’ll understand. Adora knows you almost as well as I do. Besides, she's not easy on herself either. She wouldn’t expect you to.” Bow pointed out.   
“Do I have to do it now?” Glimmer asked, “I was looking through old notes. From dad to mom, and mom to me.”

“It can wait. I’ll go talk to her for now.” Bow smiled softly, shaking his head. He waited a moment to be sure that Glimmer was okay, lost in the notes. Then he headed to Adora’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a personal project of mine. Thought someone else might enjoy it though. Please let me know if you do.


End file.
